


Just A Bit Distracted

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [16]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bruises, Drabble, Homosexuality, M/M, Minor wounds, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: In the heat of a 'distracted' moment, sometimes communications get garbled.Written For:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week Four prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the first of which is 'miscommunication'.





	Just A Bit Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with the last week of prompts, though I'm doing them a little late, but I'm having fun and it's good practice, so... let's get on with it, shall we?

“I’m sorry, but I _did_ say my leg was about to go,” Watson murmured, shifting the icepack on his knee.

“You said, ‘It’s about to go’,” Holmes replied, holding an icepack to his elbow. “I’m sure it’s apparent how that sounded like something entirely different to your _knee_.”

Watson was quiet for a moment before saying abashedly, “I was… erm… a bit distracted.”

“Distracted?” Holmes’ tone warmed from irritation to humor.

“Quite so,” Watson confirmed, pinkening. “You’re very good at… _distracting_ me.”

“In future, I shall simply have to _distract_ you in a different position.”

Both chuckling, they settled side-by-side.


End file.
